


酔った恋人

by IkaYoshi (orphan_account)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/IkaYoshi
Summary: ヴィンスモーク・サンジおよびロロノア・ゾロは両方分裂頭痛と、丸裸同じベッドの互いに会うために目覚める。 彼らが1つを選ぶまで床のラッパーを見ると同時に禁止された項目を見なさい。 コンドーム!





	酔った恋人

**Author's Note:**

> 私は私が英語である使用されるこれを書くために翻訳しなさいのでこれがあなたに意味を成さなければ残念であり。 それが意味に私をの郵送させるそれについてのコメントを書きなさい。 ありがとう!

「Urrghによって、「はロロノア・ゾロが、「私のヘッド血呷き私を…殺すか。… EEHHHHHHHH!」 ロロノア・ゾロは巻き毛の眉毛を持つブロンドの人に会う彼の目を開けた。 「Arrgh! 私が眠っている間だれが騒音を作っているか。 これはであるか何、「ヴィンスモーク・サンジはぶつぶつ言った。 ヴィンスモーク・サンジはそれらが来ていたどこにから騒ぐか見るために彼の目を開けた。 ヴィンスモーク・サンジはどもった" 毬藻を… 私と眠っているなぜあるかEhh 劣悪な剣士最終的に行ってもらう…」 ちょうどヴィンスモーク・サンジが狂気単語を言うことを約あったので彼は坐り彼自身を丸裸見つける。 「私が好色なコック!」眠っている間私にしたことを私に言いなさい 明るいピンクの頬との叫ばれたロロノア・ゾロ。 「…」何私は質問に劣悪な毬藻を頼むことべきではない そして洪水にラッパーがどこににあったかヴィンスモーク・サンジおよびロロノア・ゾロは部屋のまわりで一見にそれらを取った。 それらは正方形の定形であり、少数は中間で円の輪郭持ち。 ロロノア・ゾロは選び、ヒステリックに、「コンドーム叫んだ! 「Urrghによって、「はロロノア・ゾロが、「私のヘッド血呷き私を…殺すか。… EEHHHHHHHH!」 ロロノア・ゾロは巻き毛の眉毛を持つブロンドの人に会う彼の目を開けた。 「Arrgh! 私が眠っている間だれが騒音を作っているか。 これはであるか何、「ヴィンスモーク・サンジはぶつぶつ言った。 ヴィンスモーク・サンジはそれらが来ていたどこにから騒ぐか見るために彼の目を開けた。 ヴィンスモーク・サンジはどもった" 毬藻を… 私と眠っているなぜあるかEhh y劣悪な剣士最終的に行ってもらう…」 ちょうどヴィンスモーク・サンジが狂気単語を言うことを約あったので彼は坐り彼自身を丸裸見つける。 「私がeroコック!」眠っている間私にしたことを私に言いなさい 明るいピンクの頬との叫ばれたロロノア・ゾロ。 「…」何私は質問に劣悪な毬藻を頼むことべきではない そして洪水にラッパーがどこににあったかヴィンスモーク・サンジおよび ロロノア・ゾロ は部屋のまわりで一見にそれらを取った。 それらは正方形の定形であり、少数は中間で円の輪郭持ち。 ロロノア・ゾロは選び、ヒステリックに、「コンドーム叫んだ! ヴィンスモーク・サンジ何… Ohいいえ! 「ヴィンスモーク・サンジ ロロノア・ゾロの手からラッパーを強奪し、破損は行った「は… ああああ私の人格彼の目に湧き出始めなかった! Hicのuhhhh ロロノア・ゾロ~なぜ.のなぜ~」。 ロロノア・ゾロはあえぐ、「それ間他からの正しく悪ふざけだったにちがいない立った。 Owwの なぜ情報通の傷、なぜか。… これは!」起こった何が夢のouch ヴィンスモーク・サンジなる 「私達がきれいに片付けられる服を着せた後、大気はではないそうよい*hicヴィンスモーク・サンジ何… Ohいいえ! 「ヴィンスモーク・サンジ ロロノア・ゾロの手からラッパーを強奪し、破損は行った「は… Uwahhhh私の人格彼の目に湧き出始めなかった! Hicのuhhhh ロロノア・ゾロ~なぜのなぜ~」。 ロロノア・ゾロはあえぐ、「それ間他からの正しく悪ふざけだったにちがいない立った。 Owwのなぜ情報通の傷、なぜか。… これは!」起こった何が夢のouch ヴィンスモーク・サンジなる 「私達がきれいに片付けられる服を着せた後、大気はではないそうよい*hic」話そう。

* * *

彼らが片付けた後ヴィンスモーク・サンジは（鎮痛剤を取った後）覚えている、「私がである私が」飲んでいたその昨晩最後の事言った。 「ここに同じ」とロロノア・ゾロは言った。 「…」 2人はロロノア・ゾロが彼の鎮痛剤を取ったと同時に何も言わなかった。 ノックのノック。 「私は入って来ている「と人は言った。 それはロビンだった、彼女はそっと微笑し、穏やかに言った、「昨晩それをした。 十分にあなたのスマート追いつきには、気づくなればよく貴方達性があったものが疑問に思うかもしれない。 貴方達は多くに他が他ほとんどつかまえたこと飲んだ。 私は他ではそこにある私のためのあなたの幸運あなたの生命であろう他貴方達をここに入らせるならなかった。 よく貴方達は今何が起こったか知っている他が気づくのでこと多く変えてはいけない。 さようなら」。 彼女が去っていたと同時に彼女は低いそこに顎との衝撃の状態のヴィンスモーク・サンジそしてロロノア・ゾロを両方できるだけ見た。 彼女がささやいたドアヴィンスモーク・サンジを閉めた時「… いいえ無し!」 ロロノア・ゾロは!」なぜ叫ぶベッドを打ち始めた「 それら両方は叫びを聞いたまでである、「私達によってが空腹」を朝食~急速ヴィンスモーク・サンジわめき散らした。 胃が食糧のための轟音ののはモンキー・D・ルフィだった。 「私達はこのより遅いok述べているか」。 ロロノア・ゾロはヴィンスモーク・サンジが頭部の少し合図と答えたようにぶつぶつ言った。

**Author's Note:**

> 私は私が英語である使用されるこれを書くために翻訳しなさいのでこれがあなたに意味を成さなければ残念であり。 それが意味に私をの郵送させるそれについてのコメントを書きなさい。 ありがとう!


End file.
